My New Best Life!
by Lunar-The-Silver-Mew
Summary: A human female is changed into a silver mew and sent to the Pokemon world. She will meet new 'friends' and have many new 'experiences'. Read about her new wonderful life! *Rated M for lemons! Lemons will be either in every chapter or every other chapter or etc...*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

?'s POV

I open my eyes. Everything was blurry...even the strange red and white shape standing over me...Wait...what..? I slowly try to stand up, but I collapse back to the ground. "Are you okay?" It was the strange red and white creature talking to me. I could see clearly now. "W-who are you? What are you...?" I ask it. The creature paws at the ground a few times with a paw. "My name is Phoenix. I'm a Quilava...A Pokemon like yourself ..But...your a very strange looking Mew...not that I can say anything about it..." He says. Huh..? Quilava...? Pokemon? Mew?! "WHAT!" I dash off to the ocean,suddenly being able to walk...err...fly, to see my reflection. He was right...I'm a long-tailed silver cat like creature with my right eye teal and my left eye brown. I turn around quickly, only to be face-to-face with Phoenix. I then noticed his eyes. His eyes were a sapphire color. "Uhh...Sorry.." Phoenix mutters. "Anyways, where did you come from?" He asks. "Where did I come from?" He nods. "I..I came from the human world..." He seemed shocked, as if he had heard this before.. "The human world? Are you sure?" I nod. "Okay...What's your name?" I sit down and think for a moment. "I don't know..." He smiles. "That's okay. I'll just give you a name!" I smile. "How about...Lunar?" I nod and smile. "Perfect! Thanks!" I hug Phoenix tightly. "Oh! I'm sorry.." I say as I realized what I did. He shakes his head. "It's fine...Anyways...What are you going to do now, Lunar?" I sit down again. "I'm not sure...Do you have any ideas?" He nods. "How about sleeping?" We laugh and find a place to sleep on the beach.

* * *

Lunar's POV

I open my eyes and stretch. It was a beautiful morn-wait...why am I sleeping on the ground?! I jump up and look around. "Oh..yeah.." I mutter out loud. I see Phoenix stretching, his sapphire-colored fire shining. "Morning, Phoenix." I say. He blinks a few times, then smiles. "Oh. Good morning! I was wondering if you wanted to meet my friends?" I nod. "Sure!" He turns around quickly. "Follow me!" I quickly fly behind him. It was strange being able to fly but I enjoyed it.

* * *

A while later I catch up with Phoenix. He was sitting in a small clearing in front of 5 other Pokemon. "Lunar," I look at Phoenix. "These are my friends. This is Midnight." He says as he points to a black and purple Riolu with bright green eyes. She waves my direction. "This is Lira." He points to a white and light blue Servine with red eyes. She blushes and hides behind Midnight. "This is Brit." He points to a Grovyle with a dark purple underbelly and cyan eyes. He gives me a flirty look. "This is Fade." A white and black Luxio sits down beside Brit. He also gives me a flirty look. Feeling uncomfortable I turn to the last Pokemon in line, who was sitting on a rock away from the others. "...That is Adam..." Adam was a black and red Gabite with golden eyes. I look towards the others. "Nice to meet you all!" I say. Midnight and Lira smile. Brit still show a flirty look while Fade just smiles. Adam was still sitting. "Come on inside our home, Lunar!" Midnight says while walking towards a large Pokemon house.

* * *

The inside of their house was huge! It has so many rooms for about 30 Pokemon by the looks of it! "Wow!" I gasp in amaze. "We finished building this house just last year. It took a lot of hard work and time but it was worth it." Fade says. I nod. I was truly an amazing house. They must have spent years on it. "You may stay here, if you'd like to that is." I smile and nod to Fade. He smiles back. "Great! We have a room perfect for you!" I follow Fade upstairs. We went to the 3 room down the hallway. "This is your new room!" Fade announces to me. I nod and thank him. "I leave you alone to settle in a little while. Once your ready, you can head downstairs to the bathrooms. Yours is Bathroom C. I will have a sign on the door for you. The others have gone to their rooms already, so don't worry about Brit bothering you." I have my own private room and bathroom?! Wow! "Thank you!" I smile. Fade nods and exits.

* * *

I look around my room. It was huge. But...I really need a bath. My fur is covered in dirt. I float out of my room and head downstairs to the bathrooms. "Hmm...Bathroom C:"Lunar's Private Bathroom"." I say out loud I open to door and lock it behind me. When I turn around, what was waiting inside the bathroom surprises me.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! Lemon in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lunar's POV

When I turn around, what was waiting inside the bathroom suprises me. It was beautiful! To the golden floor tiles to the perfectly polished mirrors. Such an amazing place to bathe in! I walk through a golden arch to a silver bath and on the other side, a silver shower. "Must have taken a long time to set up all the bathrooms." I say outloud. I see a strange shiny blue and black bell hanging from a strong peice of golden string. Cautiously, I walk around the bell before deciding to ring it. I tap the bell with my tail. A few seconds later, a blue and black Pidgeotto appears from a door I didn't notice before. I guess the bell matches him. For some reason I knew his nature, Quiet...Strange...Can I read minds now? I wonder if Mews can do that already... I turn towards the Pidgeotto. "H-hello. I'm Spirit, your-" I noticed he was staring at me. He must have been looking down but looked up at the end... "Something wrong?" I ask him, inching closer to him. He blushes and continues what he was saying. "I'm your worker of s-sorts. I can and will do anything you want me to d-do..." I noticed he was still staring at me, again. I smile. "Spirit? What's wrong?" I ask him. He blushes, covering his face with his wings. It looked cute the way he did it. "Anyways, My name is Lunar." He nods. "How old are you?" I ask him. He blushes. "Sixteen..." He answers quietly. "I'm fifteen." I say. It was quiet for a while. "D-do you want me to do somthing for y-you?" He asks nervously. "I'm not sure, but would you be okay with...bathing with me?" I ask him, blushing slightly. He nods. I smile and hug him. We go over to the bathtub. Spirit turns the nobs to warm up the water. "Spirit? Do you know anything about Mews?" I ask him. "Yes. Mew are a very special legendary pokemon that can change their form into any pokemon they wish to be. They know every move and are rare to find." He finishes. I smile . "Thanks! Oh, I think the bathtub is full." The shy Pidgeotto turns around quickly to shut the water off.

* * *

Sprirt's POV

I turn the water off and turn around quickly. When I do I see a silver female Pidgeotto with a teal eye and a brown eye. I laugh in my head. Lunar...she is just beautiful... "Come on in!" Lunar smiles. I nod and climb into the silver bathtub. "S-So...Why did you change into a Pidgeotto..." I ask. She blushes. "I'll tell you later." She says. I nod.

Lunar's POV

I was still blushing a little. I grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash Spirit. He was blushing heavily. "W-What are you doing..?" The bird asks. I giggle. "Washing you, silly!" I started at his neck, then to his chest. I made it down to his belly and then lower. I knew about sex. I had learned about it when I was a human, though i've never had a boyfriend to have sex with. I carefully washed around his private area, blushing heavier. Spirit then gently grabbed my wing and took the soap. He began washing my head and back as I leaned against him, my wings on his chest. I leaned back a little so he could wash my neck and belly. He gently moved the soap over my silver feathers, lower and lower. I moved closer to him, stopping the black bird. He was lying under me and blushing. I leaned closer to his face, staring into his green eyes. "Spirit...In this world...does it matter if a pokemon loves many others...?" I ask him, softly whispering to him. "No...It does not...Pokemon are able to love many...if they want.." He was smiling. I could feel his shy nature being pushed aside as a brave but still caring nature replaces it. I bring him into a soft kiss. It was so sudden that the soap he was holding dropped from his wing. He pulled the plug on the bathtub to drain the water. He then leans back and wraps his wings around me, still into the kiss. I end the kiss and move down to his area. He didn't seem to be blushing as much as he was when he was shy. I lick around where his hidden member was. It had started to come out quickly. Once I was done his full cock was out. It was about 6 inches long. I smile and lick it. I begin to lick the base, getting a soft moan out of him. I gave it a long lick up to the tip. He shuddered with pleasure. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip. I lick it up, tasting it. The pre tasted a little like fruit or candy. I then began to suck the tip, trying to get as much of it as I could. Spirit couldn't hold it anymore and let out his load of cum. He looked a little scared when I looked at him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry...I shouldn't have done t-that.." He says. I shake my head. "It is not a problem. I would have stopped if I didn't want you to cum." I gave him a cheery smile. The scared emotion instantly changed into happiness. I lie down on my back and smile at him. "My turn." He says as he goes down towards my spot. He licked my clit. I gave a loud moan as he began to lick inside of me. I gasped in pleasure. I was the best feeling in the world. I shuddered as he tounge fucked me. He must have had some experience. "S-Spirit...Have you done this b-before..?" I moan. He stops and lowers his head. "Yes..I was put as a worker for many girls before who are gone now. They were demanding and I never got any pleasure out of mating with them. I really hope you stay so that I don't have to work for another girl like that again...You've been the kindest..." He says sadly. I hug him. "I'll stay for you.." I whisper. I gasp suddenly when I noticed that his member was pressing against me, the tip inside. He smirks and teases my entrance with the tip of his pink member. I growl playfully at him and slowly push down, eager for pleasure. Noticing this he pushes in but stops at a barrier. I knew that it was my hymen and he did to. He began to thrust into me but not enough to break the barrier. "W-what are you d-doing...?" I moan. He was moan too. "G-Giving you pleasure before I-I break it.." I smile. He suddenly pulls me into a kiss before thrusting through the wall. I shuddered from the pain that quickly wears off. "I-I'm ready.." I say, the kiss ending. He thrusts into me. It was pleasure I had never felt before! "F-Faster!" I moan. He quickly speeds up but that wasn't enough. "Harder.." I whisper. He began to pound into me. The pleasure was rising fast and we were both panting. "I'm going to cum!" I scream. "Me too!" He moans loudly. He pushs as far as he could before he cums deep inside me causeing me to cum. We collasped, panting. "Thank you..." He whispers before falling asleep, his cock still deep inside me. I licked his face and began to thrust. His still hard member moved inside and out of me as I thrust on top of him. He was moaning in his sleep. I push down, trying to get his cock as deep as I can before he shoots huge streams of cum inside me. Glad with what I did, I then fall alseep.

* * *

Next chapter will come soon!


End file.
